


stand-in

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 500 words, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Clone Sex, Deepthroating, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Ito Ito no Mi | String-String Fruit, Kinktober 2020, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: A string clone isn't the same as a real person, but it gets the job done.Prompts #6 & 7: clone sex & deepthroating.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar Law (past)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	stand-in

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be real i've barely seen mingo's powers in action but i heard this is a thing he can do so i rolled with it

When Doflamingo was alone, and he didn’t have anyone to take his frustration out on, he got creative.

His string clones didn’t give him _quite_ the same amount of satisfaction as a real human being— they were far too compliant, not reactive enough to his actions— but they got the job done nonetheless. Plus, there were never any repercussions to his abuse, as the clones had no consciousness or memory. That came in handy on nights when he was feeling especially _tense._

The moment the clone appeared before him, it dropped to its knees in front of him. There was no preamble, no prior discussion before he lowered his pants to expose his hard cock. From that point on, he didn’t have to control the clone with his powers— he just grabbed its jaw and pulled it open so that he could push his way inside. It never felt quite the same as a real person, not nearly as warm or wet, but it was always better than nothing.

He moved his hips forward until he couldn’t anymore, holding the clone’s head between his hands. He stayed like that for a moment, then made the clone swallow around him before he pulled his hips back. They snapped right forward again, starting a quick and steady rhythm that made him groan low in his throat.

The clone didn’t have a gag reflex, but Doflamingo made it choke a little anyway, just for his own amusement.

It wasn’t as fun when he didn’t get a natural reaction. He particularly missed his days with Law, who would grunt and groan and choke as much as he liked. He reacted beautifully to everything Doflamingo did, whether he wanted it or not. Law was such a pleasure to have around, right up until the day he spat in Doflamingo’s face and left him.

Doflamingo let out a huff and started moving his hips faster.

He tried to push any thoughts of Law aside, and instead focused on the present. The string clone was much easier to deal with. It didn’t get upset when Doflamingo did something it didn’t like, nor did it ask for anything in return. It just sat there and took what it was given, did whatever he commanded, and never complained. It was perfectly ideal in a situation such as that, where he was pent up and just needed something to fuck.

As time went on, he barely had the focus to keep the clone upright anymore. The only thing keeping it from falling over was his hold on its head, keeping it in place while he thrust his hips forward. Its jaw was slack, looser than he would have liked, but it didn’t matter. It was more than enough for him to come, his hips losing their rhythm as he spilled into the clone’s throat. He knew he’d have to clean it up later, since it wouldn’t disappear with the strings, but he didn’t care.

Naturally, the clone didn’t care, either.


End file.
